


Sam that's not how you make friends--

by Zonerz



Series: No Zone Babeeeyyy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: No Zone, Other, Yall're gonna have to deal with my OCs, and if I ever stop including them assume Im Dead, bc i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonerz/pseuds/Zonerz
Summary: After running away from home for REAL this time, Sam's certainly had enough of Mobius and could use a change of scenery for AT LEAST a week. She finds her way off the planet in the form of a ring..A Warp ring! To be precise. However, the blue cop she stole it from is less than happy about it..





	Sam that's not how you make friends--

_ “ _ **_What._ ** _ ” _

“You heard me, Zonic.”

The Hedgehog stands there, unable to speak out of a mix of shock and anger at the pink hedgehog sat smugly at her desk before him. The three hedgehogs had been here for a few hours by now. They had gone from a temporary holding cell, to an interrogation room and finally to here all throughout their long day. A clean and sleek office with a nice view. It’d usually be quite relaxing to be in here, but the fuming blue hedgehog is making that rather difficult. He looks at the blonde one sat in the chair next to him.

“ _ I.. Am  _ **_NOT_ ** _ responsible for this  _ **_troublemaker_ ** _!”  _ He jerks a finger at her, his movements somewhat shaky with anger.

“She became your problem and responsibility the moment she stole  _ your _ warp ring. I’m surprised she was even able to get it off of  _ you _ of all people.” She crosses her arms, getting tired of going back and forth with her co-worker. Zonic rolls his eyes to the heavens in response and folds, then unfolds his arms as he gets fidgety.

“ _ She _ still needs punishment as well. She  _ knew  _ what she was doing, she  _ wanted  _ to get a cell here,  _ why not just give her what she wants?” _

Zamy lowers her voice,  _ “You know we can’t do that, we  _ **_need_ ** _ those cells and we need them for people who pose  _ **_actual threats_ ** _.” _

_ “She broke 3 laws—“ _

_ “With no malicious intent as we’ve clearly established and may I  _ **_remind_ ** _ you, that you  _ **_let_ ** _ her get away with it by letting your guard down not catching her soon enough!  _ **_You!_ ** _ ” _

Zonic scowls and opens his mouth to protest once more but is quickly cut off.

“We can continue going back and forth for even longer than we already have, but we both have things to do.” She huffs and straightens some papers, “Look Zonic, we both know I have to hold you responsible in  _ some  _ way. It’s not like we can just put our best worker on probation or something. We  _ need _ you.”

Zonic just throws his hands up in frustration before he begins pacing the office angrily. The other two hedgehogs watch him, the blonde one rather tense now. Zamy sighs and whispers to her.

“Don’t worry about it.. His temper may be short but he’s reasonable..” She offers a kind smile before perking up again, “Remind me! Your name was..?”

“Sam. Samantha Anastasia.”

Zamy nods as she absentmindedly reorganizes the papers on her desk. “Well, Sam… Considering your actions but also taking your um.. well,  _ intent _ as well as our own priorities into consideration..” She raises her voice again, making sure he hears, “... you’re going to have 9 months parol here in No Zone under  _ Zonic’s  _ watch. You’ll assist under Zonic’s supervision and, if you do well, you may be able to clear your record quicker than the near year you owe..”

_ “9 Months?!” _ He looks at her in a state of exasperation and disbelief.

_ “We’ll talk  _ **_later, Zonic._ ** _ Go on.” _

_ “I—“ _

_ “ _ **GO.** ”

Zonic scowls and clenches his fists before he storms out, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam grimaces.

“You sure he won’t kill me before that time’s up..?”

Zamy waves, “He won’t hurt you. He’s more upset at me and the fact that I’m right. Yknow, he’s lucky it’s just  _ me _ he’s talking to, his higher ups wouldn’t be as kind. While they’d probably give you both ‘ _ proper’ _ punishment, that’s taking away resources we  _ need _ right now.. and  _ realistically, _ you’re not going to give us the problems you’d be punished for.”

“Alright..” She glances at the door as she responds, frankly still unsure.  _ ‘Sam, what have you gotten yourself into..’ _ She holds her worried stare at door for a few moments longer before she looks back at Zamy. “Where uhh.. Do I go now..?”

“I’ll tell Zonic where you’ll be bunking, he’ll guide you there.”

“ _ Great..!”  _ She sighs, Zamy either blatantly ignoring her or not noticing her stress.

“That’s all I’ve got for you! That only took…” Zamy glances at her watch, “ _ 7 hours to set straight!” _ She claps her hands together, “You’ll survive! I hope to see you again!” She smiles at Sam and waves her off. Sam nods and gets up awkwardly. She hugs herself as she slowly makes her way to and out the door. She finds Zonic standing at the opposite end of the hall, typing furiously away at one of the many light based computers within this zone. She shuts the door as quietly as possible, grimacing as she does. The soft but audible ‘ _ click!’ _ regains Zonic’s attention, to Sam’s dismay. He glares at her again and all she can do is let out a small, nervous laugh.

_ “Hmm.. _ ” He hums his dismay and swipes away the display he was working with. He turns and begins walking down the hall, nodding at Sam to follow. She strays behind rather meekly, switching between having her eyes on the floor to glancing up at the zone cop before her. Occasionally he catches her looking at him, and hardens his glare out of spite. This continues as a pattern throughout their silent walk out of the facility and through town. The tension in the air was palpable during it all, despite how otherwise nice their surroundings were.

Sam took note of how clean everything was. Many buildings made of seemingly a pristine white marble with incredibly modern designs. Lovely angles, intricate patterns in the sidewalks and streets with beautiful gilded street lamps that create an odd but working balance between the high tech modern look and classic intricacy of older centuries. Then there’s the nice greenery thats built in with the city. Small trees accompanied by flowers in each section of sidewalk, and many small greenhouses and parks between buildings. Not to mention, the main city being built along a river and small bay. There’s something for everyone it seems. It's all very different than the dusty roads and fields Sam grew up running down, but she’s certainly not disappointed by the change.

Sam gently bumps into Zonic, as he stopped at an intersection while she was busy taking in the sights. He crosses his arms, a brow raised. She shrugs nervously.

_ “Sorry..” _

He just huffs in response and they continue in silence. Eventually, and certainly not soon enough, they come to the dormitory she’ll be staying in. It’s one used for trainees apparently. She hopes she won’t stick out like a sore thumb, but highly doubts it. Zonic pulls out a notepad, scribbles down some information, rips off the paper and hands it to her in one swift motion. Sam looks at it questioningly before taking it from him. He huffs.

“Your dorm info among other things you’ll figure out.” Zonic shrugs and Sam frowns at his uncaring attitude. Yet she can’t exactly blame him, nor would she dare challenge him at this point.  _ ‘Maybe in 50 years I’ll be able to bring it up without the chance of Dying Instantly.’ _ She thinks with a huff. Zonic ignores her and continues.

“Monday. 6 AM. My office.”

“I don’t know--”

_ “You’ll figure it out. _ Then we’ll get started with this whole debacle.” He rolls his eyes then waves her off as he begins walking away. Sam stands there dumbfounded. She calls after him.

“You  _ serious?” _

_ “Test me. I dare you!” _

And with that, Sam’s left before the building on her own. She sighs, frustrated but once again just thankful to be out of her house and away from home.  _ ‘And away from Sir Glares a lot.’  _ She snickers a bit at her new nickname for Zonic she certainly won’t be sharing with him. She’ll adjust to this place, especially if she’s spending 9 months here minimum. She relaxes and smiles a bit as she looks around again. ‘ _ At least it’s a nice area...’ _ She looks back at the tall building and checks her paper once more before taking a breath and moving inside. What a way to start out a new part of life.


End file.
